It's Good To See You Again
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: Isadora and Klaus had been living separated since Prufrock Prep. They missed each other dearly. This is how they met each other once again and how something terrible happened again. Just when they thought things were perfect... PLEASE READ! Klausadora
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm not much of a Klaus and Isadora fan, but I got a request for a story on them and I WILL do it. Please Review...**

Isadora opened her eyes which were full of sleep from her restless night. She looked around the house that her siblings and her had bought. It was small but it was all they could get. They weren't old enough yet for their fortune and their jobs didn't pay them that well. They just had to wait two more years before they could finally get the fortune that their parents left behind. Isadora got up out of her bed, got dressed, and walked into the small kitchen. She then fixed a small breakfast and then headed off to work. She worked at a grocery store with her siblings. Duncan and Quigley had the afternoon shifts while she had the morning one. As she walked to work, she couldn't help thinking about her lost friends the Baudelaires. She hadn't seen them since they attended a horrible school together and missed them terribly. Her mind especially wandered off to one specific Baudelaire. _Klaus. _She only really saw him as a friend at the school but after a while she learned that she liked him. Maybe even loved him. Isadora shook her head clearing away the thoughts that had lingered into her mind. No one had heard of them in a very long time. Duncan told her that in the newspaper they had said that the Baudelaires were dead. Quigley had gotten really upset when he heard that. As had Isadora.

Isadora walked into the grocery store and started working. It was a slow day. So, she got to go home early. When she got there, she saw Quigley and Duncan walking into the kitchen. "Man! You guys are so lazy!" she yelled jokingly. "I left hours ago and you guys just woke up?"

"Yeah. So what?" Duncan asked grumpily. He was not a morning person, or afternoon person because that's when he always woke up.

"You're home awfully early," Quigley said changing the subject. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. The store is **really **slow today," Isadora replied as she watched Duncan walk grumpily around the house. She almost laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time though. Not since she found out Quigley was alive and wasn't killed in the fire of her home.

"Really?" Duncan yawned.

"They're never slow. Think something happened?" Quigley asked.

"I don't know but try not to fall asleep while you're there," Isadora gave a small smile to her brothers. After Quigley and Duncan got ready for their turn at work, she gave them hugs goodbye and watched them walk off. When they left, she got her notebook and sat down on their couch. She sat there for a long time thinking of new poems she could write. She **loved** to write couplets but she instead decided to try and write something different.

_I can't see his handsome face._

_I can't see his dazzling eyes._

_I can't see his dark hair,_

_blowing in the breeze._

_I can't see how tall he is, _

_nor how big._

_I can't see anything _

_but my love for him._

That was the first time Isadora had ever written anything that didn't rhyme. She liked it though. It was different then what she usually did. She decided to write more of these. It made her feel like she was letting a little bit of the past go, which felt good.

_My life is hard._

_It is really tough. _

_I only have these two_

_people around me._

_I want to see my friends again._

_I miss them rather dearly._

_And although for that,_

_I miss the one I love most of all._

Isadora looked at this poem and scratched it out with her pen. She didn't like this one as much. Writing it though, made her mind flicker to Klaus. She **did **miss Violet and Sunny very much but she missed Klaus most of all. She wondered if she would **ever **see him again and what to do if she did. Isadora put her notebook down. She looked out the window by the couch and sighed. It was getting dark out. How long had she been sitting there? She heard a key in the door and almost jumped when it opened suddenly.

"Hey, sis," Quigley said. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Maybe she did," Duncan said in a spooky voice.

"You just scared me," Isadora said punching Duncan in the arm. "How was work?" The two boys looked at each other.

"Boring," they said in unison.

"Really? The store was slow again?"

"Yeah. Duncan fell asleep at the cash register and got yelled at by the boss's wife," Quigley smiled. "It was hilarious!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you know what was funnier?" Duncan challenged. "Watching Quigley slip on the floor while he was mopping and falling on his butt!"

"Shut it boys. Quigley, it's your turn to make dinner," Isadora said with a bored tone. Quigley frowned and disappeared into the kitchen. Duncan stayed in front of Isadora. Isadora just looked at him as he stared weirdly at her.

"You have your notebook out," he said in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah. So?" Isadora asked. Duncan looked back and forth between Isadora and her notebook. Then, he quickly grabbed it and flipped to the poem she had just written. Isadora jumped off the couch and tried to grab her notebook from Duncan. He kept running away though. So, Isadora had to run after him before he read it. Suddenly, Duncan stopped and stared wide eyes at the page in front of him. Isadora took that chance to take it back and hide it behind her back. Duncan didn't move.

"Nice poem," he finally said. "Who's it about?"

"Like I'll tell you," Isadora shot him a look of menace. Duncan just smirked. After they ate Quigley's dinner, they each took a shower, and went to bed. Isadora laid in her bed for hours trying to get to sleep. She was worried about Duncan reading her poem and of her friends. She finally drifted off into a light sleep and woke up every five to ten minutes. Isadora looked around her room after a few times of waking up. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She **had **to find the Baudelaires.

**Well, did you like it? I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter. This chapter is focusing on Klaus. Please review!**

Klaus looked out the window of the small apartment that he shared with his sisters Violet and Sunny. They were asleep. Klaus thought that they were lucky. He could never get any sleep. All of his sleepless nights had been filled with thought of the Quagmires. One specific Quagmire. _Isadora. _He and his sisters had met her and one of her brothers at Prufrock Prep. A terrible school that they attended together. He remembered her smile. It was so beautiful and bright.

"Klaus?" he heard Violet's voice. He turned around to see her walking out of the room she had shared with Sunny. "What're you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered turning back to the sunrise.

"Well, I've been thinking," she said as she sat down next to Klaus on the couch. "Klaus, we have no way of paying the rent for the apartment. We have no money for food. We need to get jobs." Klaus looked at her a little bit surprised. "I read the," she paused," newspaper and saw that a new grocery store down the block just opened. They need store clerks. I mean, we can both work. You just might have to lie about your age a little." Klaus nodded.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed and heading out to apply for the job. On their walk there, Klaus saw a girl across the street that looked familiar. She looked a bit like Isadora. He knew it wasn't though. When they walked through the door of the store, it was really busy. The boss gave them the job and taught them how to work the register. He apologized for making them work on their first day. When they got home late that night, they were so exhausted that they ate Sunny's dinner and went straight to bed. Klaus laid in bed for hours before finally falling asleep.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try and work on the next one to be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Isadora! It might be short like the last one but sometimes I can't help it. I hope it's longer. It should be longer. Please review!**

Isadora looked across the street as she walked to work. Two people walking on the sidewalk looked **just** like Violet and Klaus. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see them better. _No. It's not them. Those people only look like them a little bit_, she thought. So, she just continued to walk to work. When there, she saw that it was even more empty than the day before. There was no one there at all except for the employees and an old lady or two. The boss walked up to Isadora.

"Isadora, why don't you take the day off today," he said.

"But sir," she started.

"Tell your brothers to too," he interrupted. Then he left her.

As she walked home, she kept wondering what had happened that the store was so empty lately. When she got home, Duncan answered her question. "Isadora! I know why the store is so slow!" he yelled as soon as she walked through the door.

"Why?" she asked.

"I read in the newspaper that a **new **store opened!"

"What? How come we haven't heard about it before?"

"I don't know but it opened yesterday," Duncan said.

"Dude, can you let her relax a little? She just got home," Quigley said from the couch. "Which, why are you home? You left only a few minutes ago."

"Boss told us to take the day off," Isadora answered.

"Oh," Duncan and Quigley said in unison.

"Yeah. Any idea what we should do since we have free time?" she asked. They all looked at each other. For the rest of that day, the three siblings sat on the couch with their notebooks until it ended.

**That **_**was**_** longer wasn't it? I think it was. I hope it was. Please stay tuned and read the rest of the story whenever I have the time to type it up. Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaus's chapter! Enjoy! and Review!**

Klaus and Violet went to work to find it really busy again. Their boss put them to work immediately. They eventually got a lunch break but it was really quick. During it, Klaus looked out a window as he downed his sandwich and saw the girl that looked like Isadora again. She looked really confused and Klaus got curious as to why. Before he could think anymore of it though, his boss pulled him back to work. That night, when they got home, they were even more exhausted than the night before, and they passed out after apologizing to Sunny for not eating her dinner.

When Klaus woke up the next morning, he felt well-rested. He saw the Isadora girl again as he walked to work with Violet. "What are you looking at?" Violet asked as she saw him staring.

"Violet? Would you agree with me if I told you that girl looks a bit like Isadora?" Klaus asked. Violet looked across the street.

"Hmm... I guess she kind of does. We haven't seen Isadora in a long time though, Klaus. So, I don't know," Violet replied.

"Well, you haven't seen Duncan and Quigley in a long time either, and you'd recognize them from anywhere," Klaus smirked.

"Th-that's different!" Violet blushed. The siblings said nothing more to each other until their rushed lunch break at work.

"Why is it always so busy here?" Klaus asked.

"It's a new store, It's newer, cleaner, and has newer/better stuff," Violet answered.

That night, Sunny's dinner was so good that Klaus could still taste it when he was lying in bed. Klaus wondered, as he was lying there, if Isadora had a great night too. With that, he fell asleep.

**Sorry it was another short chapter. They'll be meeting soon. Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! This one's Isadora's! Please review!**

"Duncan!" Isadora yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"This is awful!" Duncan's dinner consisted of too many ingredients and **none** of them cooperated with each other.

"Well sorry! It was my turn to cook!" Duncan yelled. Quigley just looked at his siblings, unsure whether or not to say something.

"Umm... Isadora?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Isadora screamed. Quigley's face flushed of all color.

"You want me to go make something real quick?" he asked with his head down. He didn't like to show or admit it, but Isadora scared him sometimes.

"Please!" Quigley ran into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a dinner that was much better than Duncan's.

The next morning, Isadora's boss told her to come to work with her brothers that afternoon. So, after Isadora got home, relaxed, and talked to her brothers, all three of them left. When they got to the store, the boss walked up to them. " I know we don't have anyone here, but I have a job for you," he said. The triplets looked at one another a little worried. As the boss explained though, Duncan and Quigley became less worried. Isadora didn't.

When the boss finished talking, the siblings walked to the store that had just opened. These triplets did not know that they were about to start a catastrophe in the store. One that would cause many people to lose their jobs, _including their friends the Baudelaires_.

They walked into the store and looked at each other nervously. They casually walked around the store while trying not make eye contact with anybody. Duncan stared at a few girls every now and then but Isadora just pushed him into completing the job. They reached the back of the store and pretended to be interested in some car parts.

"Hey, Isadora," Duncan said. "I like this store. It's so much better than ours."

"I know but don't let our boss hear you saying that," Isadora said back.

"Guys? We should do it now. The boss said he wanted us back before the sun started to set," Quigley said. They nodded to each other. They walked back to the front of the store and automatically saw their target. Isadora was so nervous and focused on the target that she didn't even notice Klaus working at the cash register behind her until it was too late. An enormous and ear piercing sound rang throughout the store. She cupped her hands around her ears as everyone else in the store did too. That was when she turned around and saw the boy that she thought had looked like Klaus from across the street. He saw her too. They just stared at each other until the running customers broke them apart and carried them outside.

**Oh! Eye contact with each other! Told ya it would be soon. Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where the two combine! So, this one is for both Klaus and Isadora. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

Klaus quickly put his hands over his ears and looked up. Someone had pulled the fire alarm and it was blaring out the most painful noise ever. Everyone started to run outside but Klaus just looked a few feet away from him. Standing there, staring back at him, was the girl that looked like Isadora from across the street. Next to her he saw two boys. He ignored them though. He was just paying attention to the girl till he was pushed outside.

Everyone had piled into the large parking lot. Klaus and Violet were on the outside of the crowd. He looked at his sister and said, "She's here."

"What? Klaus are you sure you weren't imagining it? Those sirens were pretty loud. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all just a daydream," she said back. Klaus knew that she hoped it wasn't a daydream. He knew that if Violet had found Isadora, she would find Quigley and Duncan.

"No," he said. "It was real. She's here." Violet looked up at him hopefully only to see him running off through the crowd. He ran as fast as he could. Scanning the crowd as he did. "Isadora!" he yelled.

"Klaus!" he heard someone yell. He ran towards the person. "Klaus?"

"Isadora!" he yelled again. He ran after the voice he had missed so much until he felt a body in his arms. He hugged it. It hugged back. "I can't believe it's you."

"I can't either. I've missed you just so much," Isadora said. They hugged tighter. They didn't even care to look up at the hugging figures of their siblings. They just stayed glued to each other until his boss found him and pulled him into the store. He lined up all the employees. With Violet standing next to him, he watched the boss nervously pace back and forth in front of the line. In the corner of his eye he could see Isadora looking through the window. He saw the two boys next to her again and noticed that they were Duncan and Quigley.

Isadora looked through the window. She didn't want to take her eyes off of Klaus for worry that he would disappear again. She saw her brothers do the same for Violet. She looked farther into the store and saw that all the employees were lined up with their boss pacing in front of them. She gasped.

"What's wrong, Isadora?" Quigley asked.

"They're employees here," she said quietly. Her brothers looked at her and then looked through the window. The triplets looked at each other and felt like they had done not only a terrible thing, but a thing that might have hurt their friends' lives.

"The fire alarm was pulled," the boss said. "I found each of you employees with someone. Hugging someone." Violet and Klaus's faces went pale along with all the other employees faces. "Judging the look on all your faces, one of you must know who did it. Whoever tells me will get a raise." No one spoke. "Alright, how about this? If the person that knows doesn't tell me who did it, they'll be fired." Klaus and Violet shook. His last sentence was said so spookily. Then their eyes widened. Their gaze fell on the window that Isadora, Quigley, and Duncan were looking through.

"Violet?" Klaus asked so quietly that only she could hear.

"Yes?" she replied quietly also.

"Do you-," he paused," I mean you don't think-" He broke off. Violet knew what he was trying to say and wondered the same thing.

"You two!" Violet and Klaus jumped back towards their boss. He was pointing at them. "It's you two isn't it! You know who it was! Tell me!"

"Sir, we-" Violet tried to say but was interrupted.

"Tell me now!" Their boss screamed at them. They glanced quickly at the faces of their friends. Then back at their boss. Neither of them answered. They could have swore that they heard their boss growl. "I know that you know. Please tell me," he said with a lot restraint in his voice.

"Sir?" Klaus said not knowing where his courage came from.

"Yes?"

"I **do **know who did it." The boss looked at him a small and evil looking smile on his face. Violet just looked at her brother, surprised.

"Who? Tell me who, Klaus."

"I- I can't sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because they'll get in trouble and I can't-no- I won't let that happen," Klaus said bravely.

Isadora looked through the window in shock. Klaus was standing up for her? He would lose his job. Isadora couldn't let that happen. If she interfered though, all Klaus's braveness would go to waste. Before she could decide what to do though, someone made the decision for her.

"Well then, is that your only reason?" Klaus's boss asked getting mad again.

"No. I have another reason," Klaus said. "I can't say it right now though or I'd seem kind of... desperate." Klaus blushed as he said this.

"Alright, well if you won't tell me, then I have to choice. You're fired! So, is your sister! I don't want you two to be in my store **EVER **again!" his boss yelled.

**So, yeah... I am soooooooo sorry! I keep making the chapters short! please forgive mee! pleeeease! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... Klaus and Violet just got fired right? Cause this chapter goes after that one. I did put in the right order didn't I? Oh well. Klaus and Isadora combined again! Enjoy!**

_**Isadora**_

"You didn't have to do that, Klaus," Isadora said as they all walked into her house. Klaus and Violet had just been fired from their jobs.

"Yeah I did," he replied. "I couldn't let you guys get in trouble." They all sat down on the two couches that the Quagmires had. They had brought Sunny, who had to sit on the floor.

"Why'd you guys do it?" Violet asked after a long silence. Isadora looked at her brothers (who were sitting next to her on the three people couch). They each looked down.

"_Our_ boss told us to do it," Quigley finally said after gathering his courage to say it before his siblings. Isadora saw a shocked look come upon the Baudelaire's faces (except for Sunny's, for she was playing cards and wasn't paying any attention to them).

"Why?" Klaus said. Isadora blushed slightly and hoped no one noticed.

"We also work at a store," she said.

"Business was really slow the past couple of days," Duncan spoke up.

"Our boss told us to make the new store lose business so that we could have it," Quigley said.

"We didn't know that you worked there," Isadora said rather guiltily. Klaus and Violet just looked at them. "Uh oh," Isadora said looking out the window.

"What?" Klaus asked as Duncan and Quigley began to share the same face.

"We're dead," Duncan said.

"Unless..." Quigley said looking like he just had a 'brilliant' idea.

"What?" Klaus and Violet yelled.

"Our boss wanted us to go back to work," Isadora started.

"after we finished the job," Duncan finished. The room fell silent.

"Umm... guys?" Violet asked.

"What?" Klaus, Duncan, and Isadora asked in unison.

"Where's Quigley?" Everyone looked around, including Sunny, and saw that Quigley was gone.

A few minutes later, Quigley walked through the front door. Everyone bombarded him asking where he had been. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said with his hands up.

"Where were you?" Isadora yelled.

"I'm sorry, Is!" Quigley said. "I went talk to our boss."

"And?"

"We made a deal," he said kind of nervously.

"And?" Isadora and Duncan both asked impatiently.

"You two are umm..." he let his voice drift off.

"What?" they screamed.

"You two get to do something... fun?" Quigley questioned his last word. His siblings looked at him confused.

The next morning, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley got up early to go to work. Their boss wanted them there at the same time. The Baudelaires had slept over at their house. They had talked all night long. The triplets barely got any sleep but they still had work. Quigley opened the front door and Duncan walked out. "Ah. Hold on I forgot something. I'll meet you on the sidewalk," Isadora said.

"Okay," Quigley replied walking out the door. Isadora walked into the kitchen and picked up the house's key. She slipped it into her pocket and walked back towards the door. Before she could walk out of it though, something stopped her.

"Isadora?" She turned around to see Klaus. "You going to work?"

"Yeah. We'll be back later though," she replied. "You could stay here if you want. Help yourself to the food too." Klaus walked up to her. He embraced her in a hug. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, _she thought.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear. Isadora blushed.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. They separated and Isadora walked away. She met Quigley and Duncan on the sidewalk and started walking to work.

"What'd you forget?" Quigley asked.

"Key," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You sure you didn't forget something else? Like... a certain Baudelaire you always write about?" Duncan asked mischievously.

"Duncan what are you talking about?" Quigley asked.

"Geez Quig! You are so oblivious!" Duncan yelled.

"Shut it, Duncan!" Isadora yelled.

"What if I don't wanna stop talking about the little poems you write about."

"What'd you do?" Duncan started whistling as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Is that my notebook?" Isadora yelled.

"Maybe." Isadora's face went red with anger. Duncan ran. Isadora ran angrily after him. Quigley just followed, clueless. They ran all the way to work. When they got into the store, Isadora and Duncan were panting. Quigley just looked at them shaking his head.

"Good morning!" their boss said walking up to them. "Quigley go ahead and start working at the cash register. We got some customers today. Duncan and Isadora please follow me."

"He's rather happy today," Isadora whispered to Duncan. She put her anger away for later.

"I wonder what's going on," Duncan whispered back. They both shrugged as their boss stopped at the back of the store.

"Here we are!" he said. The siblings looked at each other and thought the same thing. _I'm gonna kill Quigley._

**_Klaus_**

Klaus watched Isadora walk up to her brothers on the sidewalk before he closed the door. _What happened yesterday? _he thought. _Why did I do that? Violet was counting on that job for money. I messed it up. All because of these feelings. _Klaus walked into the kitchen and helped himself to some cereal. Duncan let him sleep in his room that night. They talked even after everyone else fell asleep. Klaus was surprised when he had brought up Isadora during their conversation.

_"So... do you like Isadora?" he asked._

_"What?" Klaus looked at the triplet._

_"I saw how tight you were hugging her." Klaus blushed._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered._

_"Oh come on! Can you just answer the question. Do you like my sister or not?" _

Klaus remembered the conversation. He blushed just thinking about. He had felt so stupid after he told Duncan his answer. "_I don't know, Duncan. I really don't know."_

"Klaus?"

"Oh. Good morning, Violet."

"You okay? Where're the Quagmires?" she asked.

"Work." Violet sat down next to Klaus. They looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. "I'm sorry. I messed up the whole work idea."

"It's okay Klaus. You protected our friends. It's perfectly fine. We'll find other jobs," Violet assured him. After Sunny got up, the eldest Baudelaires went on a walk to look for other jobs. What they found though, was not good. All over telephone poles and walls, were signs. Signs with a picture of two people on it. Signs with the saying 'Don't hire these people!' on them. Signs with the eldest Baudelaires on them.

**Yay! Finally a longer chapter! Or at least it looks like it! Are you happier about that? I hope your happier about that. I know I am! I need an idea for what Duncan and Isadora have to do! Please review! Thanx! :D :) XD ;) ;D**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back! Thank you for your suggestions!**

**dude with the tattoo**

**LoveStoryLover**

**xKBlovesIQx**

**The story might be put differently but I'm experimenting. Please Enjoy! and Review!**

_Isadora_

"You want us to do what?" Isadora and Duncan both yelled.

"What's wrong? Quigley said he talked to you about it and that you were fine with this," their boss said. The siblings looked at each other with menace in their eyes. _Now, I have __**both**__ of my brothers to be angry with_, Isadora thought. _They are both dead when we get home. _"Now, go on get started."

"Ugh," the siblings moaned. They took the basket of cleaners and walked through the double doors. Isadora nearly screamed. Duncan thought he'd pass out. For in front of them, was a bathroom. A bathroom that had to be closed because it was such a mess. The boss had explained when the triplets had got their jobs there that the person that originally was supposed to clean it had a nervous breakdown and couldn't do it. Then, no one else would volunteer to do it so it became a big mess.

"I appreciate this, guys. I thought I would have luck when I hired you. Have fun," the boss said as he began walking away.

"Isadora?" Duncan asked.

"You wanna kill Quigley too?" Isadora read his mind.

"More than I've ever wanted to before."

"Let's just get this over with," Isadora said. She went to a sink and began to clean it. She had to pull her shirt over her mouth to keep herself from gagging. "Duncan, there's the mop. Start cleaning the floor."

"O-okay," he stuttered. When the siblings finished four hours later, they walked out of the bathroom dizzily.

"Oh hey guys! The boss just told me to come and get you. He said we could go home," Quigley said walking up to them. Isadora and Duncan growled. "I-is something wrong?" The growling got louder as Isadora and Duncan started chasing Quigley. Just as they had ran to work, they ran home. Except this time Quigley was being chased.

_Klaus_

Violet told Klaus and Sunny to clean up the house so that when the Quagmires got home, they would be happy. _This is so silly, _Klaus thought. _There isn't even anything to clean. The house is already spotless. Isadora must always be cleaning this place._ Klaus paused. _Isadora. _He had talked to her that morning but it was very quick. _Maybe I can get a job at the store she works at. Then I'll be able to see her more. _Klaus smiled. _That would be nice. _

Hours passed. The Baudelaires were bored. So, they took out their own notebooks and began writing in each of them. Sunny drew, Violet wrote down inventions, and Klaus wrote. Since he had read so much, he decided to write. He was writing a story of his life. Every time he wrote down Isadora's name, which was a lot lately, he blushed slightly.

When the afternoon came along, he knew that the Quagmires would be home soon. He suddenly got nervous. Then, he heard screaming in the front yard and ran outside. Violet and Sunny followed. When they got outside, they wanted to laugh but didn't know if they should. There on the ground by a big tree were the Quagmire triplets. Quigley was on the ground while Duncan and Isadora tackled him.

"Dude, are you serious?" Duncan yelled.

"What? What did I do?" Quigley asked.

"**You **couldn't have done it?" Isadora screamed.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Violet asked as she walked over to the triplets and got them off of Quigley. Duncan and Isadora looked at the ground and tried to control their anger. Their fists clenched.

"Ask him," they said pointing to Quigley who was hiding behind Violet.

Laughter filled the house a few minutes later after the Quagmires explained everything. "It's not funny!" Isadora and Duncan yelled.

"I'm sorry, Isadora. I really am," Klaus giggled. "But the picture of you guys killing Quigley keeps flashing in my mind and I just can't hold the laughter in."

"That **was **fun," Isadora said.

"Yes. Yes it was," Duncan said.

"Isadora, you said something about being mad at Duncan too. What was that about?" Violet asked.

"Oh that? That was about K-" Duncan started.

"Nothing. It was about nothing important," Isadora interrupted as she glared at her brother. The Baudelaires looked at Quigley.

"I didn't get it," he said shrugging.

"Here look at this and you will," Duncan said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a notebook.

"Duncan, no! Give it to me!" Isadora yelled trying to grab it from her brother. Duncan was able to pass it to Quigley who opened it and started reading a random poem. "Wait Quigley! Don't-" Duncan put his hand over his sister's mouth and kept her from getting her notebook. Klaus and his siblings watched, unsure whether or not they should interfere. Quigley's eyes widened. Duncan picked up Isadora and carried her upstairs. She still yelling as a door closed. Then, her yells were muffled. Duncan came back downstairs and sat down like nothing happened.

"So, what you guys want to do tonight?" Duncan asked panting. The Baudelaires just looked at each other.

After the sky had gotten dark, Isadora finally stopped screaming. Violet and Sunny had went to make dinner while Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley sat on the couch. The just sat there. No one talked. Klaus was still confused as to why Isadora was so upset with her brothers reading her poems. Duncan and Quigley just stared at her notebook as Klaus stared at them.

"What was that all about earlier?" Klaus asked breaking the silence. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Klaus.

"Listen, Klaus," Duncan said," we can't tell you. We may not respect the privacy of Isadora's poems but we do to her."

"We will only tell you that if you hurt our sister," Quigley said pausing," you better hope you sleep with your eyes open." Klaus's face drained of all color.

"Dinner's ready!" Violet and Sunny yelled.

"I'll go get Isadora," Klaus said running out of the room. He just wanted to get away from the Quagmire brothers' stares. _What do they mean by that? _he thought_. '"We will only tell you that if you hurt our sister, you better hope you sleep with your eyes open."'_

**You like it? Hope you like it! I'll probably be updating more the next few days/weeks. Cause PrettyBandgirl is a big fat klutz. Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloz! Don't have much to say right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter though! Sorry it has taken so long. I apologize greatly. Chapter nine! Right? Oh well! Don't get confused but I'm gonna turn it into 1st person in this chapter. Cause I keep getting confused. Yes, me the author was getting confused. So, you don't have an excuse now that I told you I am changing it. **_**1st person Isadora!**_

"Duncan, no! Give it to me!" I yelled trying to grab it from my brother. Duncan was able to pass it to Quigley who opened it and started reading a random poem. "Wait Quigley! Don't-" Duncan put his hand over my mouth and kept me from getting my notebook. Klaus and his siblings watched. I blushed from having so much attention from Klaus. Quigley's eyes widened. Duncan picked me up and carried me upstairs. He brought me to my room and slammed the door shut. "Duncan!" I yelled. I turned my doorknob and it wouldn't budge. Whatever Duncan did to the outside of my door wouldn't let it open. "Duncan please open the door! DUNCAN!"

I walked over to my bed and sat down after my throat started to hurt. I looked out my window and saw that it was dark outside. _Ugh! _I thought. _That stupid jerk Duncan better not show Klaus my poems. If he even lets him see just a little bit of my poems so help me I will- _A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Isadora?" I got up and opened my door.

"Hey Klaus," I said hoarsely.

"Hey," he said nervously. "They told me to come get you." I looked at him and silently asked why. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh." I walked out and closed my door behind me, not wanting Klaus to see the inside of my room. Mostly because I drew pictures of him and put them all over my walls. Yes, not only can I write good poetry but I can draw very well. As my door closed, I looked Klaus in the eyes. I didn't mean to but he didn't move when I walked out. So when I turned around after closing my door, Klaus and I were practically pressed together. I blushed big time. I saw him blush too. He backed away and we walked downstairs without another word. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I stopped. "Klaus, I'm probably gonna try to kill Duncan when I see him. So, don't stop me."

"O-okay," he stuttered. We rounded the corner and walked into the living room. Then, I saw **him**. I almost lost control like I had earlier with Quigley. My fists clenched and eyes glaring, I walked up to him.

"Oh... h-hey Isadora," Duncan said shyly.

"I... have nothing to say to you," I spat out. Everyone walked into the kitchen, got dinner, and then went back into the living room. We then ate.

About an hour later, everyone was done eating. We all sat on the couches. I didn't want to sit next to my brothers. I might kill them if I do. So, I sat with Sunny and Violet. Klaus looked hesitant about sitting with my brothers. I wondered why. He didn't have a problem around them earlier. I wonder if they said something weird to him or something after I was locked in my room. _If they did, I will so hurt them. Then again, I already have a few reasons to kill them. So, I'll just add that to the list_, I thought.

"So, what'd you guys do while we were at work?" Quigley asked after a long silence. He took his glare away from Klaus and looked at Violet and Sunny.

"We went looking for new jobs," Violet answered. "Everyone denied us."

"Why?" Violet and Klaus looked at each other.

"Our old boss put posters up and called every business in town telling them not to hire us. Apparently, he wants us to be miserable."

"That's terrible," I said.

"Yeah..."

"What are you going to do now?" Quigley asked.

"We don't know," Klaus said.

"If we don't find anyone that'll take us, we'll lose our apartment," Violet said.

"Well, maybe our boss will take you," Duncan said. Violet and Klaus looked up at Duncan surprised. _Thank you Duncan. Now, I have to worry about not humiliating myself not just at home but at work too_, I thought. _'Cause everyone knows that my boss will take in anyone that asks for a job. _That's when my mind clicked. _Oh god. I'm gonna have to work with Klaus!_

"You really think he'll say yes?" Klaus said.

"Are you kidding! He says yes to anyone who asks!" Duncan smiled.

"You guys can come to work with us tomorrow," Quigley said happily. I blushed at the thought of Klaus walking to work with me.

The next morning, we all got up at the same time. We all ate breakfast and got dressed. Then, we left the house and set off to work. Sunny was the only one who didn't get up. She was too young to work. Quigley and Duncan wouldn't leave me alone as we walked to work. They walked at each of my sides and didn't leave. It was really annoying. "What are you guys doing?" I whispered to them when I had finally had enough.

"Nothing," Duncan said.

"We're just walking," Quigley said.

"Stop that! Now answer me," I whispered loudly.

"How about we tell you **after** work," Quigley said.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to be mad at work," Duncan said.

"You idiots! Now I** will** be mad 'cause you aren't freaking telling me anything!" I said maybe a little too loud. Violet turned around and asked if everything was okay. I, as calmly as I could, said everything was fine.

**FINALLY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! IT MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD ONE BUT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO CONNECT MY IDEA TO THE STORY! IM SO HAPPY! (can't stop smiling) **

**I am soooooooo sorry it has taken soooo long to update this. But as I have said before, I couldn't come up with how to connect my idea to my story. I will still accept any ideas if you have any though. thank you all for sticking with me! I will try to update the three stories of mine, including this one, more.**

**(this one) **_**It's Good To See You Again**_

_**Everything That Could Have Happened**_

**(and my newest one!) **_**Lovers**_

**Thank you!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry it has taken so long! School, writers block, other stories, computer games, etc. kept me from updating. Though it was mostly writer's block. **

**I do not own ASOUE! That's Lemony Snicket!**

**Isadora 1****st**** person POV.**

After we got home from work, we all collapsed on the couch. We stared up at the ceiling. "Hey? You know what?" Duncan asked.

"What?" everyone asked back.

"I'm hungry… and having to work sucks!"

"So glad you finally figured that out, Duncan," I said sarcastically.

"He has a point though," Quigley said. "I'm hungry too."

"Me!" We all looked to the small figure sitting next to the couch. "I make dinner?" Sunny turned to me and I nodded.

"Go ahead, Sunny. Make one of your amazing masterpieces," I told her. When she disappeared into the kitchen with a big goofy smile on her face, I couldn't help laughing.

"Isadora, why are you laughing?" Klaus asked. I suddenly stopped.

"I'm not really sure." I frowned. "It was either Sunny's goofy smile or the fact that," I paused," I am extremely tired."

"Yeah," we all sighed.

"Long day," Quigley said.

"Much longer than usual," Violet added.

"If only we had had fun today," Duncan complained. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Duncan, what're you talking about?" Violet asked.

"How do you mean?"

"You and Quigley were totally occupied all day!"

"What? No we weren't!" he protested.

"Yeah," I stepped in," you were."

"You guys were playing hockey with the mops all day," Klaus spoke up," while we were all yawning in total boredom."

"They have a point," Quigley smirked and looked at Duncan.

"Well, it's not our fault you guys were to bored to get up and join us," Duncan yelled.

"Uh…" I looked at my brothers," We did!"

"What? When?" they both asked. Violet, Klaus, and I all looked at each other questioningly.

"Was it after we stocked the shelves?" Violet asked.

"No," I said," I think it was after we had to help that freakishly slow old lady who had no idea where she was."

"You're both wrong," Klaus said. "It was after Duncan hit Isadora in the head with the soccer ball that was supposed to be the hockey puck. Remember? You were grumbling that you'd kill them."

"Oh yeah!" we all exclaimed.

"Dinner!" Sunny yelled.

After dinner, and a very annoying entertainment show by Duncan and Quigley, we all got ready for bed. Violet and Sunny fell asleep in my room while I sat on the couch with the boys. Then Duncan and Quigley yawned and said good night. That meant I was alone with Klaus. "Isadora?"

"Yeah?" I answered him.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me worriedly.

"What happened to you and Duncan after you got on Hector's balloon?"

"Oh…" I let my voice fade. "We don't like to talk about it."

"Why though? I need to know what happened to you." I looked at him then looked away again.

"I don't remember that much, but Duncan remembers all of it. You should talk to him if you want to know." I didn't want to discuss this topic. I got up and headed towards my room. I stopped when I felt Klaus grab my arm.

"I don't want to hear it from Duncan," he said. "I want to hear it from you."

"Why me? He could tell you so much better."

"I meant what I said yesterday morning. I missed you, Isadora. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you a lot too, Klaus," I whispered. "But I'd rather talk about anything besides what happened after we left you for the third time." With that, I tugged my arm out of his grasp and walked to my room, holding back the tears from the terrible memories.

"_Klaus!" I yelled._

"_Isadora!" he yelled back. "I'm so sorry!" He fell to the ground before the rope could break. _

"_Klaus! Wait!" I was too late. He and his sisters were already on the ground, watching Duncan, me, and Hector flying away. "Klaus!"_

"_Violet, Klaus, Sunny! Take these!" Duncan yelled next to me. He waved our notebooks in the air. He was about to throw them at them but the harpoon gun was shot and our notebooks shattered. Paper flew everywhere. _

"_We're so sorry!" Violet yelled to us. Klaus just stood there as we floated away. Our eyes were locked on one another. Then, he tore his away to try and collect the flying papers from our notebooks. I saw him grab one and look at it. He looked back at me, but to him, I was probably only a dot on the horizon. _

I gasped awake but was suddenly silenced. I saw a face with a mask above me. The person picked me up, ignoring my hitting and kicking. I saw Sunny lying fast asleep at the foot of my bed. Violet was nowhere in sight. "Stop moving all ready!" the person hissed. I kept moving and regretted my choice of action when a knock to the head put me out.

**Huh? Huh? HUH? What in the world just happened? I know! That's not the end though! Continue reading for the supposed-to-be-the-next-chapter! I didn't want to put it in a different chapter number. **

**Klaus 1****st**** person POV.**

_Ugh! What's that noise? Wait a minute. It's a scream. That's Sunny's scream! _

I jumped up and raced to Isadora's room. When I got there, I saw that the door was wide open. Sunny was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out, and Violet and Isadora were gone! I heard Duncan and Quigley race up behind me. "What's wr-" Duncan stopped his question and stared into the room.

"Sunny," I said going up to her and picking her up. "Sunny, calm down." Her crying subsided a little. "What happened?"

"I wake up," she started," and they gone!" Quigley and Duncan were still frozen in the doorway. I looked at them and they unfroze.

"Oh my god," Duncan muttered.

"May-maybe they just went out shopping or something," Quigley quickly said. Still carrying Sunny, I went downstairs and they followed. Isadora's house key lay on the kitchen counter.

"She never leaves the house without it," Duncan said.

"I don't think Violet would have left without this either." We turned around to see Quigley holding Violet's hair ribbon. I gritted my teeth and Sunny sobbed into my shoulder.

"Then now we know." They looked at me.

"They didn't leave willingly, did they?" Quigley's voice shook. Duncan closed his eyes and gripped the key so tight that his hand turned white.

"No."

"Klaus?" Sunny sobbed. She picked her head up.

"I'm sorry, Sunny," I said. "I don't know how or when. It could've been last night after we all fell asleep or right before you woke up. All we do know is that Violet and Isadora were kidnapped."

**Like it? Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyza! Sup people? So yeah, it's Christmas Break. That means I have a lot of spare time. So enjoy this next chapter.**

**POV WILL CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Isadora POV**

I woke up in darkness. That made me wonder if I was really awake or just still had my eyes closed. "Isadora?" I heard someone whisper.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me. It's Violet." I squinted in the dark and could make out a dark figure.

"Violet? What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I do know that it's just us though. None of the others are here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," she assured me. A clicking noise silenced us and we turned in its direction. A bright light blinded us.

"Well, well, well," someone giggled. "Look at what we have here." The person turned around and asked someone behind her a question. "Have you taken care of the others?"

"Yes," someone else answered. "The fire starter is set and we just need to activate it."

"Good," she sighed. She turned back to us and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "It's really a shame they couldn't bring Klaus instead. I would've liked to see him again. Oh well." The person walked into the room. "Violet Baudelaire, it's nice to see you again."

"No way!" Violet gasped. I just sat there, clueless. "Fiona?"

"In the flesh."

"What? Why?"

"Oh Violet, you should know by now why all the unfortunate things happen to you."

"You can't be serious!" Violet yelled. "You're going to-"

"-kill you and her siblings so we can get the money out of you?" she finished with a smirk. "Correct."

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa!" I hollered. "What the heck is going on?"

"It's quite simple Quagmire." She turned to me. "We're going to kill you and Violet's siblings so that all your fortunes will be out on you two. Then when you become of age, we'll get it."

"But-but-" Loss of words. I couldn't come up with anything to say except for a question that was already half answered. "Who are you again?"

"My name is Fiona Widdershins."

**Klaus POV**

"Klaus, the front door is wide open." Quigley came back into the living room.

"Who would do this?" Duncan asked.

"We know who," I said. Quigley's head fell and Duncan just looked at us in confusion.

"Who?" Sunny asked. I sat down on the couch next to her and sighed. She looked in my eyes and understood just who I meant.

"How did they find us though?" Quigley yelled.

"Who the heck are you guys talking about?" Duncan shouted.

"A man. He has a beard but no hair," I said.

"And a woman. She had hair but no beard," Quigley said.

"Them?" We turned to look at him.

"You know who they are?" we both asked him.

"They're the ones that made Hector's balloon home fall." I remembered Isadora saying that Duncan remembered all of what had happened. _Isadora_. I hope she was safe.

"Again, though," Quigley said. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know," I said.

_Beep… Beep.. Beep. Beep!_

"What's that noise?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Quigley and I both answered.

"It sounds like it's coming from the couch," we all said together. We lifted up the cushions to find a bomb. "Oh my gosh!"

"We got to get out of here!" Quigley yelled.

"No, wait!"

"Duncan, are you crazy?" we screamed at him.

"No," he said. "I read an article once about how to defuse bombs. I memorized it because it had a phrase beneath it." He started playing with it.

"What'd it say?" I asked.

"_The World Is Quiet Here._"

_Bloop._

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's off," he replied. "Now, let's get rid of it in case I got it wrong."

**Isadora POV**

Fiona turned to the person behind her again and nodded. "Okay!" he yelled. "3… 2… 1…" He pushed a small button. Fiona smiled.

"Thank you for being here with us on this," she paused," happy day. Though it is so very tragic for you two. Both of you just lost your only family left."

"No!" we screamed.

"A baby sister, a brother, and the end of two triplets." She laughed. Tears flooded down my face and Violet's.

"How could you do that?" I sobbed. "Huh? How?" She only kept laughing, as if my pain was like someone tickling her. "How can you live with yourself now?"

"Oh, Quagmire," she knelt down in front of me," you don't get any of this do you?"

"I get it all! I just don't see why you would kill them? Why couldn't you have just taken them too?"

"Less to deal with." She got up and walked out of the room. The door slammed and its noise echoed in our ears.

**Klaus POV **

"Duncan, are you okay?" I yelled. A circle of the ground was on fire and Duncan lay next to it.

"Yeah!" he yelled back. Quigley walked out with a fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

"They must have been trying to kill us," he said. "It's just like everything else in our lives isn't it?" I nodded.

"They kidnapped Violet and Isadora so they could get rid of us. Then, they'd get the fortunes from them," I said. This was all our lives were made up of. _Money._

"We got to get them back," Duncan hissed.

"How?" I asked. Then, as if just waiting for me to ask that question, an eagle squawked on the roof of the house.

**Did you like it? Was it okay? These are the questions I need to know! Please review and tell me your answers.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**

**P.S. If you like the movie Tangled, I have a story for it. It's called Questions Needed To Be Answered. Check it out! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow… I've been updating this story a lot lately. I'm so proud of myself! Yayz! **

**I do not own ASOUE! That's Lemony Snicket. I just own my stories that are branched off of his.**

**Different POVs!**

**Duncan POV**

"Is that," Quigley asked," an eagle?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why is it here?" Klaus asked. They shrugged. When the eagle squawked again and lifted its wings, I whimpered and held my arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing," I replied. "Just a memory."

"What memory?" They looked at me with concern as I clutched my arm tighter.

"Again, it's really nothing, Klaus."

"Isadora said you remembered everything that happened after you guys flew away on Hector's balloon," Klaus said," and that she didn't. I want to know what happened, Duncan."

"I don't know." I looked at the ground. "I don't like to talk or even think about it."

"Please, Duncan. I need to know what happened." The eagle squawked again. I winced and realized I didn't have a choice.

"When we left you guys, Klaus," I started, "we were in mourning. We had never had friends like you before. Isadora and I thought we were just alone in the world. We had lost our parents, thought we lost Quigley, and then we had lost our friends." The eagle flew down in front of me. I stared into its eyes. "We didn't see them coming. Only did we find out something was wrong when we found Hector talking to _him_."

"_Hector, what's going on?" Isadora asked. _

"_It's nothing," he said. "I'll take care of this. Why don't you guys just go enjoy the sunset?"_

"_No," the man in front of Hector said. "Stay."_

"_Isadora, Duncan, go."_

"_Stay." _

"_Hector, tell us what's going on," I demanded. He just looked at the floor._

"_Fine," the man said turning to us. "I'll tell them." Hector looked up and started shaking his head at the man. _

"_Wait!" he yelled. "You can't-" An eagle picked Hector up and carried him into the open air. Isadora squeezed my arm as Hector's scream got farther and farther away. _

"_Now," the man started," you need to know what's going to happen. You see, children, you and your friends the Baudelaires have no luck at all. You getting on this balloon was actually part of the plan to separate you."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. __**Plan?**_

"_We found out something. Your oldest triplet, Quigley Quagmire, didn't-" He paused as we all heard a chopping noise. When we looked out into the open air, we saw a helicopter. In it we saw Kit Snicket and Quigley. "-die in the fire." Us three triplets all smiled at the same time. _

_Quigley jumped onto the balloon and said to the man," Long time no see."_

"_Hmm…" the man thought. "You weren't supposed to make it after the tributaries."_

"_How dare you separate us."_

"_What're you going to do about it, Quagmire?"_

"_Nothing yet. I'm just going to tell you to stay the hell away from my siblings and the Baudelaires."_

"_And how are you going to keep me from doing that?"_

"Quigley had been working with Kit and other VFD members to try and stop the man's plan," I said. "They didn't know about the trap though. All of it, every piece of information given to them, was leading them into it."

"_Quigley!" He lifted his head and stretched out his hand towards us. _

"_Isadora, Duncan, grab my hand!" he yelled. As I reached out my arm for him, something scraped into my arm and left a deep cut. I wrapped my other arm around Isadora's waist and she clung to me as I reached for him again. When our hands met, I pulled him to us and we stayed together until water hit us._

_I gasped as my head came above the water. Still holding Isadora, I searched for Quigley. I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw him trying to pull me to Kit, who was making a raft of some sort. She urged us to climb on with her, but before we could, we were sucked into the water. _

"Isadora told you she didn't remember any of it?" I asked. Klaus nodded. "It's because we were pulled so deep into the water that the amount of pressure on us pounded in our heads. The pressure made us really lost and dizzy when we made it to the surface. Her though, it's like the pressure erased her memory starting at the point of when we saw the man." The eagle squawked.

"How'd the balloon fall?" Klaus asked. I knew he knew the answer. Yet, he still asked it.

"Eagles."

"So, what do you think this one's doing here?"

"I don't know, but," I paused. I squinted my eyes and saw something on the eagle's leg. "Klaus, what's this?" He looked where I was.

"It looks like a piece of machinery or something," he said. "It's- it's a camera." He reached out and touched it.

**Fiona POV **

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's the eagle's camera," Fernald answered. "We should be getting footage of the fire, but it's not showing anything."

"Ugh! Why not?" What was this? What idiot broke the eagle camera on the one day we need it?

"It was deactivated!"

"What? By who?"

"I'm not sure." He typed a bunch of stuff in the computer with his hooks. "That's weird. It was deactivated at the exact time the beeping started."

"What's this mean?" I asked.

"It means someone deactivated the camera on the spot of the fire." Fernald and I turned around to see the woman with hair but no beard and the man with a beard but no hair. "How can it be possible though?" the man jokingly asked.

"Let's see," the woman said acting like she had to think hard for the answer." Someone would have had to escape the fire."

"And how would someone have escaped the fire?"

"Simple," they both said. "Someone put an alarm on the fire starter!"

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Save it!" the woman yelled. "Another plan has failed because of you!"

"Madam," a voice from behind them said," please calm yourself."

"Sorry." After a long pause the woman spoke again. "It is her fault though. You can agree with that can't you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then why don't we get rid of her?"

"We can't," the voice said.

"Why not?" the woman asked.

"Because we need her to have this plan worked out."

"What?" I asked.

"You will see."

**Isadora POV **

"What'd you hear?" Violet asked.

"Something about escaping a fire," I answered with my ear still pressed to the cold metal door.

"Who do they mean? Quigley?"

"No, they said at the exact time the beeping started. Did you hear beeping?"

"Yeah, about a minute ago," Violet replied.

"Me too." We both froze. "Do you think they meant Duncan, Quigley, Sunny, and Klaus?"

"Who else could they mean?" she asked excitedly. While she smiled and cried in happiness, I sighed. I was relieved. They were alive.

**How you think of it? Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back~ It's been a while. A lot has been happening. Mostly school. Anyway, here is Good To See You Again chapter 13. In the last chapter, the "fire starter" went off at the Quagmire house and the kidnapped Violet and Isadora were freaking out to see if Quigley, Duncan, Klaus, and Sunny had made it out alive. They did. **

**I don't own nothin' but my own story's plot and idea. **

_Klaus POV_

I took the camera off the eagle's leg and played with it in my hands. "Why?" Sunny asked at the doorway.

"I don't know," I replied. "It had to be from the people that took Isadora and Violet."

"Hey, Klaus?" I turned to Quigley.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see it? The camera, I mean," he asked.

"Sure." I handed him the camera, and he toyed around with it, squinting.

"There it is," he muttered. "Look." Duncan and I leaned over the camera.

"These idiots must've been Count Olaf's. Seriously! They put the address of where they are on this thing," Duncan smirked. He showed Sunny.

"Where is it though?" I asked.

"I know," Sunny spoke up.

"You do?" we asked her. She nodded.

"Map?" Quigley went into the house and came out with a map of the city. "Here!" She pointed at a building on the corner of a street.

"Should we go?" Duncan questioned.

"We don't have a choice," Quigley answered.

"Exactly," I agreed. "Whoever these people of Count Olaf's are, they will try to do what they just failed in. They will try to continue in their reach to…" I stopped and looked at Sunny and her young innocence. Thinking of a synonym of 'kill', I continued, "eradicate us."

"So, let's go?" Duncan assumed. I nodded. I grabbed Sunny's hand, and we stepped out onto the street.

**Isadora POV**

"So they're okay?" Violet asked for the tenth time.

"I'm pretty sure," I replied. We sat against the door so that if it ever opened we could run out. "Hey, Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they're looking for us?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Honestly, I don't see why they wouldn't."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, we've all been through so much together. I don't see why any of us would give up now."

"I guess so." There was silence except for the chaos outside. I sighed and thought of my brothers, of Sunny, of Klaus. We didn't know each other. Then we did, and I was torn from him. We had met up for a brief moment before he was torn away from me on the ladder of that terrible balloon. Being apart for so long made me think so much. I didn't want to lose him ever again, and I didn't want him to lose me either. We had to be together. I loved him.

"Do you think they know where we are?" she asked standing up. I looked up at her.

"No. This place looks like a top secret facility. How in the world could they find it?"

"That's just it though." I stood too. Her ribbon was gone so she ripped a strip of cloth from her night-shirt and tied it in her hair. "If it's a top secret facility, it should be obvious."

**Klaus POV**

"You have to be kidding me," I said looking up at the building before us. "Sunny are you sure?" She nodded.

"I-Isn't this your old home?" Duncan asked. I was speechless. Was this my home? The building once in complete ashes with nothing left was now fully rebuilt. It was a perfect replica of the Baudelaire mansion. No, it wasn't my home. Violet had made many inventions to fill the front of the house to tell us if someone was here before they could even knock. She had made an invention for the mailman so he could give us our mail easier. None of that was there. So it was not my home.

"We don't have a home anymore." I took a step forward and put my hand on the doorknob, the shiny brass doorknob with a "B" engraved on the front that I had touched so many times like this before.

"Klaus," Quigley said.

"Yes?"

"What if this isn't it?"

"It is."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

**Please review. Thank you for reading! I will try to update quicker this time.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
